


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by SunShineScout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Breakfast in Bed, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, dave being stupid, hal is there for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunShineScout/pseuds/SunShineScout
Summary: In which Dave is stupid as always, brotherly waffles are shared, and the dream of romance dies as soon as its born.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be multi chapter but i'm not really in the homestuck fandom anymore and am not confident enough in my writing skills to continue it. i hope it still manages to make sense standing on its own. also, for reference dave is like 20 while dirk and hal are like 12.

You wake up to what sounds like a cicada being pulverized in a blender being projected straight into your ears. The first instinct that comes to you is to jerk away from whatever is causing the awful racket, but you can’t bring yourself to do it, no matter how ear grating it might be. Whatever you're pressed against is soft and warm and you want to wrap yourself up in it like a blanket straight from the dryer. 

The soft surface that you're currently trying to burrow into quickly reveals itself to be in fact none other than karkat vantas’ chest, and that weird buggy noise seems to be coming from the same source. You gently shuffle out of karkat’s grasp, moving the arm that's been loosely thrown around your middle. Once you're free you look up at him, only to see that he’s definitely still dead asleep. 

Making sure to be as quiet as possible you peel the covers off your body and slip out of karkats bed. The tile floor of his room assaults your bare feet when they touch its frigid surface. You look around to try and get your bearings, though it's kind of hard to make anything out with how dark the room is. Blackout curtains cover the windows blocking any sunlight from slipping through. Everything is pristine, not a single sock out of place, the only mess being your ratty shoes and backpack propped up in the corner by his door. 

You shuffle over to the door to grab you things. Once you make it over to them you slip your converse on to your feet, not wanting to risk searching for your socks. Your backpack is heavy when you slip it onto your shoulders. You almost drop it when you hear karkat shift in his bed, but when you whip your head to look over at him he's still peacefully sleeping. The pillow that you had been sleeping with now tucked between his arms as he buries his face in it. 

A smile tugs its way onto your face as you gaze at his sleeping form. Quickly turning, you stumble out the door and begin your descent down stairs to his living room. You manage to dodge all of the creaky steps on your way down, making sure to step lightly until your shoes hit carpeted floors. From then on you're home free, slipping out his front door you start your walk home. 

You're already halfway home by the time you realize that you're still wearing karkat’s sweater, that you apparently also slept in. you can't complain too much, the material it's made of is really soft and it's keeping the chilly morning air from freezing you to death way better than just your favorite shirt ever would, but you know it will only lead to you having to awkwardly give it back to him later. You clutch at the cozy gray wool and decide that that's a problem for future dave. 

You walk back into your own apartment about 15 minutes later, the only thing on your mind being how much you want to crawl into your bed and sleep till noon. Hal gives you a weird look as you pass where he's curled up on the couch, but keeps fiddling with whatever machinery is in his hands. You thank whoever's up there for not giving you completely awful little brothers as he chooses not to comment and goes back to focusing on what he was doing before you walked in. 

The sight of your bedroom has never been more appealing to you than this moment. You scramble under your blankets, tucking them all the way up to your chin. Tactfully ignoring the way your bed feels too big and too empty all at once and just how much you want to snuggle up to someone who isn't there. You know that if you got completely desperate you could just ask Hal to watch a movie with you on the couch, but you also know that would inevitably lead to him asking you what the matter was and that sounded like a fate worse than death to be honest. All things considered, you may be a desperate fool, but you’ll never stoop as low as ranting to your little bro about your romance troubles. 

When you wake up for the second time that day it's to silence. No freaky bug noises attacking your cranium this time, only horrible silence and a too empty bed reminding you just how bad you fucked up. You know karkat’s probably awake by now, that he had to wake up only to realize that it wasn’t your hair that his face was stuffed into, but the polyester of his own pillowcase. You curl further into yourself when you think about how essentially just romantically doorbell dashed the troll of your dreams. 

You lift your head from your pillow when you hear someone knock on your bedroom door. Not a moment later Dirk’s head slips through the crack in the doorway, brandishing a plate of slightly burnt Eggo waffles, waving them towards you enticingly. You smile at the obvious attempt at comfort and wave him into your room, sitting up to make a spot on your bed for him. He eagerly accepts, striding over to you and plopping down on the bed next to where you're sitting all while trying to keep a cool and unaffected facade. 

Dirk sets the plate of waffles down, making sure that you can reach them, before he gracefully falls backwards to lay on top of your legs. You ruffle his meticulously styled hair and grab a waffle, scarfing it down you barely even notice the burnt taste. He huffs at you messing up his hair, but you figure he isn’t too upset when he makes no move to get up from where he’s laying. 

The two of you lay around in companionable silence as you finish eating your breakfast. When you finish you set the plate down on your side table to pick up later and plop back down against your pillow. You don't miss the smug look on his face, even when he tries to hide it by looking down at your phone that he’s bouncing back and forth between his hands. 

Before you can say anything though, he jumps as your phone starts vibrating, lighting up as you get a pesterchum notification. You let out a snort at his facial expression and reach over to grab your phone from where he dropped it on his lap. Your eyebrows raise comically high in surprise at the notification on your lock screen. “Four unread message from: CarcinoGeneticist”


End file.
